Pretty Cure Wars!!
is one of the Pretty Cure fan series created by Cure Lucky. Instead of focusing only on one Pretty Cure team, it revolves around 8 teams with different themes opposing each other. The season's themes are Explosions, Dere-Types, Manzai Routine, Love Relationships, Months, Art, Rock Band. Plot Characters Pretty Cure Strike Pretty Cure! Yahisa Akira/ Cure Shoot "Shooting star striker, Cure Shoot!" A cheerful, cocky and spontaneous 15 year old girl who has a tendency to hide her fear and sadness by smiles, just to make sure people won't suffer because of her. She is quite snappish and can be grumpy, especially when she's annoyed by way too boisterous/loud/hyper people, but although she seems to be misanthropic, she loves seeing and making others smile. Somehow, Akira is not your typical leader due to her rebellious spirit, sharpness and cynicism. As Cure Shoot her theme color is blue and her power is related to stars. Tamura Hikaru/ Cure Blast "Furious beam striker, Cure Blast!" A loud and cheerful 15 year old girl who is also known to be agressive and even somewhat violent. She can be brash and bossy, but has a great amount of sense of justice and is a trustworthy leader. Surprising or not, she is absolutely useless at sports and is sometimes a klutz or an eater who can't focus on serious things and is over-emotional when happy or excited. As Cure Blast her theme color is pink and her power is related to beams. Yozora Hibana/ Cure Spark "Sparkly flower striker, Cure Spark!" A childish, clumsy 15 year old girl who is cheerful and a lot of a typical klutz. When she's not chattering all around and getting upbeat over the slightest issues/matters, she is quiet and has her head travelling somewhere in the clouds... Though she doesn't show it very often, Hibana actually has a great amount of physical strentgh and athletic skills. As Cure Spark her theme color is red and her power is related to fireworks. Hirasawa Dia/ Cure Flash "Dazzling radiance striker, Cure Flash!" A cool and friendly 15 year old girl who likes to say wise things and has a weakness for cute things. Though calm, Dia can also be very sassy and somewhat whiny at times, making hints that she's not always that level-headed. As Cure Flash her theme color is purple and her power is related to light. Tateyama Haya/ Cure Charge "Lightning bolt striker, Cure Charge!" A usually serious and smart 15 year old girl who can sometimes get very angry. But otherwise, she is a friendly and outgoing person who is easy to deal with. She may be serious, but actually has a fun-loving side to her and sometimes has her head travelling in the clouds just like Hibana's. As Cure Shoot her theme color is yellow and her power is related to lightnings. Hibiku Ritsuko/ Cure Sonic "Power sound striker, Cure Sonic!" An aloof 15 year old girl who usually carries a deadpan expression on her face, however, that doesn't mean she's emotionless or uncommunicative. The most remarkable things about her are her over-laziness and the fact she's always wearing headphones. Like Akira, she tends to give sour comments from time to time. As Cure Sonic her theme color is white and her power is related to sound waves. Dere Switch Pretty Cure! Isaka Kaze/ Cure Tsundere Kaze is a short-tempered 17 year old girl who acts with hostility, despite of not having such bad intentions to hurt anyone. She may be rude, mean and tough outside, but she just keeps her soft and kind nature inside, thinking about it as a weakness, and although it doesn't seem so, she really does care about others. As Cure Tsundere her theme color is pink. Takamiya Yuki/ Cure Kuudere Yuki is an aloof and serious 17 year old girl who has a problem with expressing her emotions. It is only because of that problem, she is cold, cool and seems to be very distant and indifferent to people. In fact, she's a lot more sweet and friendly on the other side, once you came to know her better. As Cure Kuudere her theme color is white. Kisai Airi/ Cure Yandere Airi is a kind and sweet 16 year old girl who is cheery, cute and always carries a smile on her face. But she also is really really jealous and over-protective of her friends, so if someone is mean or too nice towards them, Airi will start chasing those people with anything that will get into her hand. She is somewhat mentally ill and crazy, but it's not a problem for her to get normal again. As Cure Yandere her theme color is red. Minato Shizuka/ Cure Dandere Shizuka is a very anti-social 16 year old girl who keeps being wary and incredulous when interacting to someone. Unlike Yuki, she doesn't seem cold, but she still seems to be distant, even if her unsociability is in fact associated with shyness. When she's not shy, Shizuka can be really sweet. As Cure Dandere her theme color is yellow. Ichinose Suzu/ Cure Himedere Suzu is a selfish and spoiled 17 year old girl who is born and raised in a very rich family. She is sure everyone should kneel before her and do what she pleases, as she's very bossy. But after she made friends, she gradually starts to realize how immature and selfish she was acting and that made her open her generous and caring side, despite she still doesn't want to show it too often. As Cure Himedere her theme color is green. Kururugi Megumi/ Cure Kamidere Megumi is a very arrogant and self-proclaimed 17 year old girl who at the first sight seems to be just a plain big braggart. She compares herself to the God and is always ready to show off, but is responsive, loyal, friendly and sometimes really is worth praising. Deep inside, she is actually not so self-confident and is rather self-critical, but wants to hide it, so that she can somehow increase her belief in herself. As Cure Kamidere her theme color is blue. Manzai Pretty Cure! Aizawa Moe/ Cure Boke "Comical airhead, Cure Boke!" A clumsy, cheerful and silly 16 year old girl who often says or does ridiculous things annoying her best friend Yumiko. She and Yumiko form "Manzai" duo with Moe being the boke. As Cure Boke her theme color is pink and she represents silly decisions. Shinobu Yumiko/ Cure Tsukkomi "Comical savvy, Cure Tsukkomi!" A rather savvy-minded and smart, but sarcastic 16 year old girl who tends to give straight, snappish comments towards her best friend Moe's silliness. She and Moe form "Manzai" duo with Yumiko being the tsukkomi. As Cure Tsukkomi her theme color is blue and she represents snarky remarks. Sweetheart Pretty Cure! Aiha Miyu/ Cure Crush "Heart-pounding feelings of first love, Cure Crush!" A quiet and timid 15 year old girl who is good at drawing. She draws a special picturebook narrating about her feelings of love for a boy she has a crush on. As Cure Crush her theme color is pink. Hirosaka Mihari/ Cure Romance "Beautiful feelings of deep love, Cure Romance!" A kind and friendly 15 year old girl who can sometimes be clumsy and awkward. Secretely, she can be very dreamy and romantic, dreaming about falling in love oneday and thinking about what would it bring. As Cure Romance her theme color is red. Takamoto Hazuki/ Cure Bride "Binding feelings of immortal love, Cure Bride!" A loud and energetic 15 year old girl who will make a lof effort once she decided on something. She is not very elegant or girly, but will do anything she can to deserve her crush's heart. As Cure Bride her theme color is white. Kagetsu Pretty Cure! Kisaragi Kana/ Cure February A stubborn 14 year old girl who is easily hurt, but keeps it to herself. On the inside she is romantic and affectionate, though doesn't always show it due to being stubborn. As Cure February her theme color is pale blue. Kouki Menma/ Cure July A cheerful and friendly, but clumsy 14 year old girl who's clumsiness leads Menma to get easily hurt not psychically, but... physically. She loves eating and is sometimes quite lazy. As Cure July her theme color is teal. Tadokoro Ran/ Cure August A headstrong, hot-blooded and independent 14 year old girl. She is usually loud, bold and self-confident, but is also very soft-hearted. As Cure August her theme color is yellow. Suzumiya Nola/ Cure December A cool and arrogant 15 year old girl who can be rude at times. She has a tendency to speak before thinking and, however, is very reasonable and quiet and serious when doubtful. As Cure December her theme color is lavender. Kaname Emika/ Cure October A cheerful and loud 15 year old girl who is loyal and stubborn. Responsive and kind, she is always ready to lend a helping hand, but is sometimes too overconfident about various situations. As Cure October her theme color is orange. Minoru Usagi/ Cure April A cheeky 15 year old girl who has problems with being honest. She thinks about herself as a coward, because she's sure, being sneaky and snide are the traits of a real coward. As Cure April her theme color is dark green. Yuma Misaki/ Cure March A kind and gentle 13 year old girl who is very pure-hearted, sweet, outgoing and polite. Because of her personality, she is really really well-liked at school and if someone treats her badly, then anyone can stand up for her. As Cure March her theme color is pink. Kato Haku/ Cure September A childish yet smart 13 year old girl who can be very molestful. As Cure September her theme color is red. Ayase Kotori/ Cure May A calm, charismatic and social 13 year old girl. She can sometimes get too much emotional or passionate, but often regrets it. As Cure May her theme color is green. Nabatame Sasara/ Cure November A headstrong and high-spirited 15 year old girl who can be pretty mysterious at times. Tough and quite irritable, she, however, is also shown to have deep feelings. As Cure November her theme color is purple. Yamato Tsubame/ Cure June A friendly and nimble 15 year old girl who is slightly snarky. She sometimes gets standoffish, but is really grateful and responsive to kindness or friendliness. As Cure June her theme color is lime green. Takada Rin/ Cure January A cold, anti-social and smart 15 year old girl who is excellent at her studies. She seems to be harsh, but also has a warm, pleasent side to her. As Cure January her theme color is white. Blind Pretty Cure! Masterpiece Pretty Cure! Devil Beat! Pretty Cure 5 Mascots Villains Items Locations Trivia Category:Pretty Cure Wars!! Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Fan Series Category:User: Cure Lucky